For the Ed, by the Ed
"For the Ed, by the Ed" is the 10th episode''' of Season 4 and the 87th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''In this episode, Eddy runs against Plank to see who should be elected as king of the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Jonny is pretending Plank is a superhero when all of the sudden he notices The Kanker Sisters torturing Jimmy. As Jonny watches, May takes a caterpillar and tries to force Jimmy to eat it. Jimmy covers his mouth with his hands, but the Kankers have no trouble wrenching his hands away and opening his mouth. Jonny throws Plank at the Kankers, and Plank lands in Lee's hair. Lee begins to panic, and her sisters rush to help her. Jimmy uses this moment to try and make his escape, but does not succeed because the caterpillar is inching its way towards him. Marie gets Plank out of Lee's hair and throws Plank on the ground. May, running toward Jimmy, slips on Plank and collapses into her sisters, leaving the Kankers in a pile. The caterpillar is still crawling towards the scared Jimmy, however, and the fence is blocking his path away. Plank then drops down in front of the caterpillar, preventing the creepy-crawly from further approaching Jimmy. Jonny and Jimmy then run off to tell everybody about how Plank "saved" Jimmy from the Kankers. Meanwhile, The Eds are drinking sodas so they can cash the bottles in for cash. Ed burps, which leads Eddy and himself to try as burp as many times as they can. Edd is refusing to burp, so Ed and Eddy are trying to convince Edd to do it. Out of peer pressure, Edd tries to burp, but only a gasp comes out, causing Eddy to laugh, embarrassing Edd. The Eds notice that Jimmy and Jonny are running toward the kids, yelling that Plank is their hero. Jonny says Plank is the king of the cul-de-sac. Eddy then claims he wants an election, because he believes that he is the only King of the Cul-De-Sac and incorrectly states that "kings have to be elected". Edd corrects him, but Eddy predictably ignores him. Regardless, Edd says that it would be a great experience if a vote took place. Edd at this point announces the beginning of the election and says that the new candidate for king of the cul-de-sac is Eddy. Ed shows up pulling a wagon with Eddy in it, all the while playing some sort of fanfare using most of his limbs. Eddy tries to pressure voters, but Edd calls him on it. Edd then shows him a speech. Eddy begins to make the speech, but, not understanding it, decides to just wing it, saying that anybody who votes for him will get free jawbreakers for life. The kids, seeing through this dumb charade, laugh at him and leave. Eddy realizes that his only option for winning is to dig up some dirt on Plank's past misdeeds. Later, Ed and Eddy go to Jonny's house in order to get some "dirt." Eddy starts pacing frantically, when Ed comes with a bag, which Eddy opens, revealing it to be full of dirt, literally. Eddy pulls up a plant, whose roots open and reveal a photograph. The the two, but it's not revealed what is going on in the photo; whatever it is, its nasty. Edd comes out with fresh cookies for the voters. Everyone is attracted (except Rolf, who claims the smell is of his Nano's decaying toenails) and Edd tells them that every voter gets a cookie. Eddy then interrupts, showing everyone the picture and saying that nobody in their right mind would vote for Plank. Jonny is shocked by this, and demands the picture; Eddy holds it hostage, giving it to Ed, who holds it away from Jonny. Jonny then asks Ed for the picture, and Ed gives it. Jonny then addresses the crowd, saying that Plank may have made a mistake, but everyone there has made mistakes in the past. The kids then get to voting. Eddy is the last one in. Inside, we see him rip a bunch of ballots from his sash, all earmarked for him, and stuff them inside. Edd peeks inside, and Eddy starts, realizing he's been caught. Edd then reveals that he anticipated Eddy's trickery, and switched the ballot boxes, before taking a vote from Eddy. Edd then reads the votes. Eddy's vote is read first. The rest of the ballots are then read, and Plank wins in a landslide victory against Eddy, Rolf, and a cookie. The kids walk away, carrying Plank on their shoulders. Eddy is a sore loser, demanding a recount, but Edd protests that Eddy only got one vote. This triggers a thought in Eddy's mind, and he questions his friends. From this, it is learned that Ed voted for the cookie, and Edd voted for Plank. This angers Eddy, and he begins to fight with Edd, angry about the betrayal. Ed then leaps into the fray, and ends up beating on himself, having thrown out Eddy and Edd. Memorable Quotes *'Edd: "Our first vote goes to Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank." Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooo... and another for Plank." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "And one for... Rolf?" Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes well… and here's another one for Plank. Yes, and Plank again. Another one for Plank. And last but not least… uh, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count I'm afraid." ---- *'Jimmy': Plank's "rescue" "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized em'! Let's give a name for him! Go tell everybody!" ---- *'Eddy':'' Plank'' "Ask not what he can do for the cul-de-sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once when this election is over!" Edd: "Candidate Eddy!" Eddy: "The public has a right to know the truth, Double D, because knowing the truth helps them vote for the right guy!" Kevin: "Got that right, Abe." ---- *'Ed': "FREE BUTTONS!" throwing buttons at the kids ---- *'Ed': ballots in the air "YAY! WAY TO LOSE, EDDY!" ---- *'Rolf': his nose because of Edd's cookies "Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?" ---- *'Edd': "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is..." burps then blushes Ed: "An angel just got its wings, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy crawly?" home in panic "MAMA! THE FAIRY TALES THAT HAUNT ROLF HAVE COME TRUE!" Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Rolf is smart enough to know Plank is not a living creature, but in "Urban Ed," he talked to cardboard people thinking they were real. This may be due to the fact that Plank does not have a humanoid appearance (unlike the cardboard people, who looked like actual humans, although it must be noted that they were only silhouettes). *May didn't know what Plank was in this episode, but in "Home Cooked Eds," she used Plank as a back scratcher. It is possible, however, that she didn't get a clear look at Plank while he was airborne, or his cape distracted her. *When Edd announces the ballots, there are ten kids (including Plank), but only eight are counted, including Rolf and the cookie. But only Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Jonny, Plank, Edd and Eddy are seen or mentioned during voting which could explain why 8 ballots are counted. So Sarah and Jimmy might have been considered too young to vote. *Election results: **'Plank': 5 **'Eddy': 1 (Eddy voted for himself) **'Rolf': 1 (It is hinted that he voted for himself) **'Cookie': 1 (Ed's vote) *The picture that Eddy showed to the kids somehow involved Plank doing something bad, possibly committing a shameful deed (as to what is never seen). Jonny said in response "We all got skeletons in our closets!" which is a figure of speech meaning that everyone has secrets. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (GBA), Plank in his superhero outfit serves as a checkpoint. *Eddy's dialogue to Jonny of "Ask not..." at the election booth is a spoof of John F. Kennedy's inauguration speech. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Apparently, Edd had difficulty burping inappropriately until now. *Edd says that the votes to Plank were unanimous; however, that would be impossible, as three votes (Eddy, Rolf, and the cookie) weren't to him. It should be stated that he won by a landslide. *This is one of two episodes to use 'Ed' in the title card twice instead of once. The other is "Ed, Ed and Away." *Even if Eddy had been able to count on his friends votes, he still would have lost; the election would have broken down as follows: **'Plank': 4 votes (Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, himself) **'Eddy': 3 votes (Ed, Edd, himself) **'Rolf': 1 vote (hinted he voted for himself) *Nazz's shirt seems to be shorter in this episode, as it exposes her belly. *This is the second time the Eds attempt to sell bottles for money. The first time was "Dawn of the Eds." *This is one of two times in the series in which a character references Abraham Lincoln, the second being in Thick as an Ed. Gallery Splanlt.jpg|Super Plank! eated.jpg|"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" SodaBottles.jpg|Soda bottles for the Eds to sip from. EdGuzzlesSoda.jpg|Ed guzzles soda. burp.jpg|BURP! Forthe-k.jpg|Rolf holding his breath. For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|King Eddy. This is Dirt.jpg|"This is dirt!" Edd's Cookies.jpg|Edd's cookies. Vote Eddy.jpg|Vote for Eddy! Video See Also *Soda Bottle Refund Category:Episodes Category:Season 4